


A Different Kind of Puzzle 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Milesupshur47



Series: Getting Jiggy With It [2]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sex with feelings, sort of shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: Friends using each other whenever they want is nice and all, but what about the L word?





	A Different Kind of Puzzle 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Again, still haven’t played the original games so I don’t really know how they’re supposed to be written. My friend just asked “now have them make loooooove”. So I’m hoping I accomplished that. She was thrilled.

—-

The blanket of night was pulled crisply over the breadth of Spiral Mountain. On the path back to their house, Banjo marched a little haggard with his faithful partner Kazooie lazing in his backpack on their trip back from the pond.

After a long day of running errands for their neighbors, Banjo helping his sister, hunting for the last few pieces of a new jiggy set, and Kazooie “helping” by badgering most everyone they came across, the pair had taken a dip in the pond to wash away the day’s worried before they turned in for some much needed R&R. 

This hadn’t deterred the breegull from her signature color commentary the entire way. 

“And another thing! Who does that mole thinks he is bossing us around to hunt ingredients for his dumb chili recipe! I mean come on, we have other more important things to do!”

Banjo rolled his eyes as he made the final marching steps to the door to their domicile. 

“We offered to help him a little while ago, Kazooie. You were all excited to try out the peppers.” He pushed the door open and his friend flew to perch on the couch arm as Banjo threw the pack onto the hanging rack. 

“Well, the broth needed work. There weren’t even any grubs in it.”

While Kazooie began to preen her feathers for any stray debris, her perched position afforded the bear another shameless view of her exposed body. Even after Banjo had introduced her to their new “puzzle game”, Kazooie still flew around in the buff for the world to see. Not like anyone ever acknowledged it as Banjo was the only one who seemed to take notice of the toned form beneath those brightly colored feathers. She finished her preening and fell back onto the couch with a satisfied sigh, propping one leg on the cushions and the other on the arm; her legs spread such that the bear could see everything, and damn if he didn’t want to grab her by the ankles and help complete the puzzle. 

A yawn creeped its way past his lips instead. The day had been long, and some messing around might have to wait till they were better rested. Though his brain worked a million miles a second on all the various ways he would take her feathered rump, Banjo’s body rallied against him sagging and sulking, yearning for the bedroom in a completely different way. 

Kazooie caught wind of where his sight had stalled and she quirked a brow in his direction. 

“You eyeing my puzzle piece, Bear?” She said with a lilt of mischief in her tone. “You know, we didn’t have time to play today...but I’m still rearing to go.”

Again the bear yawned, stretching his arms out to soothe the slight soreness of his musculature. 

“That’s because I carried you around on my back all day, you chicken.”

Her eyes widened at the jab though her smile never betrayed her playful nature. 

“Hey! Nobody calls me chicken and gets away with it!” In an instant the avian adversary was on her feet and poised to pounce at whoever dared assail her personage with a joke. Banjo had mere moments to posit how cute her rear was the way she wiggled it before she became airborne at him. 

“Now hold on a min-“ was all he managed to get out before he was tackled to the ground and pinned beneath the (much smaller than him) bird. 

The ache in his back was about as bad as it could get so the impact hadn’t really hurt. Still, the weight of his companion sat squarely on his chest was something to take heed of. There was also a noticeable spot of warmth radiating from between her legs as Kazooie slid into a more manageable position at his hips.

“You carry me around everyday in your pack and you always complain about it and yet you still do it.” Her knees were planted on both sides of his hips pinning him in place, but the bird surrendered her advantage to once more slide up and over his chest. All the way, that spot of warmth trailed with her, and the burgeoning scent of her arousal made even the exhausted bear’s shorts tent in response.

“If it’s such a pain,” she continued, leaning her beak dangerously close to his muzzle, “then why do you keep doing it?”

He could have been staring at her breasts, the lovely mounds that squished softly into his chest and arguably his favorite part of her. He might have even watched her beak and followed her tongue as it traced her mouths edge. But as she straddled him there in the middle of their living room floor, all Banjo could look at was her eyes, and he hadn’t the foggiest idea why his gaze was drawn there. Almost on their own his paws cradled against the firm rear of the bird. He squeezed, eliciting a soft hum from Kazooie. Even now she still wanted to play, he realized. As tired as the bear was Kazooie was on a different plane of existence with horniness. It seemed that if he didn’t attend to her needs on the daily that the breegull would take matters into her own hands. Or rather, hips. 

“I think I can find a way to make it up to you,” he said with her still close. “I might have room for one more game in me tonight.”

Those were the magic words, and Kazooie’s eyes lit up once she heard them. She leaned back still atop him, squealing to herself in excitement. 

“But we get to do it my way nice and slow,” he interrupted. “ After everything else today, the last thing I need is you riding me to death.”

She visibly wilted at this request but the bird was willing to take what she could get at this point. Kazooie lifted herself off him with noticeable disappointment and quickly flew to the bedroom. As he picked himself up, Banjo noticed a small damp spot where his partner was sat. He smiled and followed her out. 

—-

The bedroom was dim, lit only by the moonlight that flooded through the window. It was hard to tell but Banjo saw the outline of something on the bed. It took a moment to realize that it was Kazooie already in position with her butt raised in the air waiting for him to attend to her. He chuckled to himself and walked up behind her. 

“What’re you doing?” he said shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

She looked back over her shoulder, almost incensed by the implication. 

“Waiting for you slowpoke! Now get over here and play with me already.” 

While he did take a moment to admire the view, Banjo gave her a playful pat to her backside signaling her to sit down properly. She obliged, sitting to face him at the edge of the bed albeit with that same look of innocent confusion she wore when they did it the first time.

“We don’t always have to just jump into it you know. We could try other things.”

She cocked her head. 

“What kind of things?”

His cheeks grew red at the thought. Being put on the spotlight was nothing new for Banjo, and despite all their prior shenanigans in and out of the bedroom, he was finding it difficult to broach this simple topic. 

“You know...nice things.” He noticed how Kazooie raised a brow with suspicion which made him sputter out. “Kissing things!”

She thought about it for a moment, tapping her chin with a ponderous scab of the room. 

“We’ve already kissed though. We kiss all the time when we play.”

That’s why it was so hard for the bear think about. The two of them had never simply kissed for cutesy affection let alone for fun. Whenever they kissed it was always amidst a torrent of physical intimacy, mostly near the height of their passion just before the climax Banjo would seize her beak with his muzzle. His partner had never questioned why he did it, nor considered such a gesture outside of their carnal embraces; Kazooie saw it simply as what you did before you came. And maybe that was Banjo’s mistake not easing her into their “playtime”. But at least he could try to rectify that issue now. 

“Sometimes,” he started, searching carefully for the words that would make the most sense explaining this. “You can just kiss for the fun of it. Or as a sign of trust between friends.”

She perked up. 

“You kiss your sister then right?”

“No, no! I mean,” he rubbed his paw down his face, his twisted noodle brain asking why me? “That’s not what I mean! It’s more of a thing between closer people.” He thought a second more and the word came to him. “Friends. Partners. Like me and you.”

His legs still ached and Banjo finally took a seat next to the bird on the comforter. He sat in the moment just thinking, thinking about how else he could better explain it to her, explain how he felt...or at least what he thought he was beginning to feel. He looked at her sideways. Kazooie’s eyes were on him, expectantly, probing as deep as they could trying to determine the hidden meaning behind this conversation. As shallow as she could be, sometimes she connected the dots before he did and there was more credit to her noggin than others might believe of the loud squawking she was prone to espouse. 

Banjo sighed. He didn’t know how else to put it. 

“Kazooie….you like me, right?”

“Of course I like you,” she nodded. 

“But do you like like me?”

“I like you a whole bunch.”

His mouth drew to a crooked line as he still wasn’t satisfied with the answer. 

“But do you like like me?”

It seemed that she was getting tired of the runaround he was giving her as she shrugged and crossed her arms. 

“Banjo, you dumb oaf, if I didn’t like you then why would I spend every day in your backpack pecking at your ears, or fighting monsters, razzing you, telling you my best jokes when noones around, playing games with you that neither of us play with anyone else, and sleeping next to you every night?” She rolled her eyes closed, giving him a forceful shove to his arm as she did. “I think it’s safe to say that I like you more than any other animal in the world. Doofus.”

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with that dumbfounded look that he liked to wear when all the bears upstairs weren’t home. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” She reached to wipe at her feathers only to find his paw there instead. He touched his finger to her chin and she gulped at the stillness of the contact. He was utterly calm with an unsuspecting confidence about him. The bear lifted her chin so that her gaze matched his. 

“Come here.”

The gap closed and he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was a small gesture to be sure, but somehow much more significant than any they had done before, she thought. 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t kissed before. Their first time playing Banjo had pulled her into a deep, carnal kiss that had the bird floundering to match his movements with her tongue. And every time since then when they were playing extra rough the bear would never miss an opportunity to pull her close so their tongues could wrestle for supremacy. This was nothing like that. He was gentle and smooth with her, only coaxing his tongue past her lips once the rigidity of her body melted away and she folded into him. Her wing rose to cradle his cheek, and when he pulled away to see her reaction the bird found herself stroking there and not knowing why. 

“Was that...good?” he asked. She couldn’t understand why he asked her. He was always the one taking the lead. He was the one that knew the game. And yet, this didn’t feel like the game. There was no rush, no animal instinct, no puzzle pieces involved. Just the two of them sat in the moonlight enjoying a pleasant kiss between friends. Enjoying it. She enjoyed it. 

“I….I like that.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. Her heart threatened to leap up her throat if she had spoken anymore. Thankfully she didn’t have to when the bear wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. 

“I liked it too,” he said. His voice seemed different. A little shaky at first, but when he pulled back there was none of that reticence visible on his face. Kazooie saw only her friend, and partner smiling wide and bright at her, and damn it if she didn’t want to kiss him again. So she did. 

Kazooie practically leapt into his arms to kiss him, the force of which knocked the bear off balance and back onto the bed. He didn’t mind the stumble. He was happy for her to be as into it as he was. 

Their hands explored each other’s bodies as if it were the first time; groping and smoothing over ruffled fur and feathers and tracing each portion no matter how minute. Banjo’s paw found its way into the bird’s thigh, hooking under her knee to hike it over his hip. This brought the crest of her puzzle piece to grind against him, the contact of which had the bird moan into his mouth. Kazooie’s hands cradled his visage, playing with his ears and running her fingers through the fur on his head. Each breath exchanged was a gift to the other, each shiver and moan was a treasure to hold and cherish, and the fervor of this feeling was quickly building in equal parts wetness and girth. 

She broke away for a second, her breath ragged and yet she still wanted to devour him. But the breegull instead did her best to push him to the headboard and get him in position. 

“Sit back.”

He followed her command, straightening his posture as she slid down and quickly unlooped the fabric of his shorts and tugged them off in one fell swoop. His shaft bounced free and yet it had little time to breathe as it was quickly pressed back when Kazooie returned to her seat in her bear’s lap, bringing their mouths to join once more with a moan and a sigh. 

She rocked against him, almost rhythmically pushing into him to match his own forward gyrations. He felt the warmth of her vent caress the tense flesh of his length, and he twitched upwards desperate to join their pieces. He wanted to be together, here, with her in this room where nothing else mattered. Just share in each other not as an indulgence but as something special. Two friends...was that even the right word? Banjo could feel her heartbeat as she pressed her chest against him, the warmth of her bosom providing no resistance to the pounding of her quickened pulse. She could feel it too when he wrapped his arms around her and raised her just enough to liberate his shaft and take aim for her slit. 

Kazooie braced her hands on his shoulders and began lowering herself onto him, steadily and sure. She felt his tip brush her lips and she slowed herself to savor the feeling of sinking onto him, and pressed down just hard enough for him to pierce her sex with a delicious degree of control. Banjo helped steady her descent, enjoying the first tentative immersion past her lips as she began to engulf his cock entirely. The familiar warmth welcomed his rod where it belonged, Kazooie moaning past another inch. Her passage stretched to accommodate him, each euphoric fold slick with her arousal allowing the hard flesh to spread her cavern to a pleasant fullness in her belly. 

When her lower lips kissed his hilt the two let out the collective breath welled between them. Kazooie’s butt rested happily in his lap and she could feel the soft press of his sack against her rear as he twitched inside her. Her walls hugged tightly at her partner’s girth and Kazooie struggled against her instincts not to buck against him. 

She nuzzled against him, pressing her head into the firmness of his chest and under his chin and Banjo snuggled back matching her motions with his own sign of affection. It would have been easy to lean forward and press her into the mattress, fill her with his cum in an instant, but he could tell she followed his prior request. They were enjoying the moment, taking it slow and easy, living in the moment of their most recent hilting. 

“Do you like me?” 

Banjo was pulled from his haze by the sudden trill of his partner breaking the silence. 

“Do I like you?” he parroted back. 

“You asked if I liked you, and I do. But you didn’t say if you liked me back.” She press a soft kiss under his neck, nuzzling it in once she was done only to start a new one next to it and continue until she felt his throat tremble beneath her touch. 

“I’ve always liked you, Kazooie. I’ve always wanted to be with you. As a friend, as a partner.” 

She looked up to find his eyes there to meet her. The steadfast resolution she saw there, never faltering despite the way his voice struggled to keep cool with each word, it was a side of him she’d never seen before. 

“I think...you're my world. The reason I get out of bed in the morning.”

She chuckled. 

“You get out of bed because I peck you behind the ears.” Her joke has no time to land as he cupped her cheek in his paw. 

“I like your pecking. I like your banter, how you always say what’s on your mind, and yet how you still help me even if you don’t want to.”

“And maybe this is all we are, a bear and a bird helping fix everyone else’s problems and doing puzzles when no ones looking.”

“But if we keep solving those problems together, and we keep doing those puzzles together, as long as it’s with you I don’t ever want it to end.”

The renewed vice grip around his member was enough to remind him of where they sat, and Banjo soon pressed a kiss against her beak; soft at first, his tongue coaxing her lips to part to slip past and entangled with hers, inspiring his partner to retaliate with her own oral invasion. 

Kazooie rose off of him, her walls kissing along each exhilarating inch of his cock as she did before she brought herself back down against his lap. The friction it brought them both was intoxicating, and it wasn’t long before she rose again just to drive him back inside with a wet slap filling the room. 

Soon that slapping could be heard throughout the house; that and the moans of the breegull as she rode her bear with a heated intensity matched only by the joint burning of their loins grinding together. Banjo grunted and heaved his body upwards to meet her hips and Kazooie ground her rear down to engulf his member to its fullest. 

There seemed to be a certain difference between them now. Almost some kind of vulnerability the two had exposed for each other as they moved in unison. Kazooie’s voice was different on her breath, she didn’t try to control her moans as they escaped her lips. Banjo didn’t try to be gentle or furtive with his touches; the bear’s paws raked through every plume, every quill that covered her feathered body. His hips moved with a kind of measured fervor, each thrust powerful and wild, and test controlled and steady in its application. The result was a consistent hard pounding against her hips that had her cavern filled repeatedly and thoroughly. All the while their lips pressed together hungrily. Their tongues lashed over tasting every portion of their mouths, tracing gums and teeth, beak and muzzle, all the while swathed in the entrancing heat of their haught moans. 

Joined like this, hips bucking, backs arching in the throes of passion, took a toll. The strain of a long day and further exertion wrung the bears muscles tight, especially as he thrust into the unyielding tension of her pussy. She was wringing him out, and the bear was quickly approaching his limit. Not just for sex but for the amount of affection she graced him with. He couldn’t last much longer with how she clung to him, how carefully she held onto him, her claws wrapped around the whole of his heart and mind. 

“Kazooie….Kazooie…”

“Banjo.” She could barely form the words in her hitched breath. “Let it out,” she whispered and noticed the immediate reaction when he drove into her with full force.

At his final thrust, Kazooie took the initiative and pulled her partner close into one singular, passionate kiss. He could feel his own lips tremble against her beak, felt her tongue overtake him as his body began to pour into hers, her hips held him steady and strong as she moaned his name in a way that he had never felt on his lips before that night. The way she said it against him made the bear want to feel that sound on her breath every night before and after. 

Her body convulsed under him, her avian lips spread open by his shaft to accept him as deep as he could go, and the whole of his seed splashed into her with a hearty moan from the pair of them. Kazooie’s heart fluttered and her pulse spiked; she felt him press against her furthest depths, could feel him plumb her wholly and throughout, and he held her there as his cock drained the lot of himself inside. He truly gave his all to her and she could feel it. Not just in her sex but the whole of her body flush against him: his heart beat against hers, her lips closed around his voice, their fingers entwined to taste every shiver of their connection as it radiated through one and into the other. It was pure bliss they experienced. 

After quite some time emptying his cum inside her, Banjo’s body relaxed and collapsed forward onto his partner. He tightened his hold under her, trying as he could not to let the whole of his weight press on top of her. He could still feel her twitching around him, riding out the final strokes of her pleasure with a euphoric exhaustion spread uninterrupted through her body. 

They laid there for a while, Banjo keeping his partner pressed into the supple upholstery of the mattress, and Kazooie with her legs wrapped around his back keeping him from pulling free from the grip of her sex. Not that he wanted to. And as the afterglow subsided the bear turned over with his partner still latched onto him tautly, only relaxing her grip on him when he pulled the covers over their bodies. 

“You know, Banjo,” the bird said nuzzling deeply into his chest, “I think you might be my bestest friend in the whole wide world.”

The bear smiled as she continued to rub and find the perfect spot nestled against him. For so long they had been together, best friends through thick and thin, saving friends and family, and even finding something maybe a little unconventional, but a different kind of care they chose to share with each other. 

Banjo raised his hand to her back and rubbed along the length of it, smoothing out the feathers the two of them had ruffled. He smiled when he drew a coo and a soft trill from his companion. 

“You know, I think you might be something more, Kazooie.” 

The bird turned her neck to eye him, a sort of happy confusion set there in the windows to her soul. 

“What do you mean? What’s more than friends?”

Banjo’s hand moved further up to scritch the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled shut and she leaned into his touch. 

“I’m not really sure. But if I were ever to feel that something, I think I feel it with you.”

He continued to scratch at her nape until Kazooie once more laid her head on his chest, her breathing having calmed substantially. Sleep tugged at the both of them and the bear was finding it hard to keep his eyes on her, as much as he would have enjoyed doing so. 

“I think you’re right,” she hummed into his chest. He enjoyed the warmth of her breath there that sent a tingle not below his beltline, but all throughout his body till his entire being was whelmed with a comfortable fuzziness. He gave himself to the sandman’s call as his partner spoke one final time before joining him. 

“I think I feel it too.” 

—-

**Author's Note:**

> You know it’s funny, my friend requested I write these stories due to the lack of smut between these two characters and yet she still hasn’t drawn the pictures she herself wanted. I hope someone got their jollies from this. I know I at least had fun writing it 😁


End file.
